ObsidianFlutes' Crazy Terraria OC's Perform All Kinds of Music
by ObsidianFlutes
Summary: Welcome to the brainchild of my weird and depraved imagination! I will be taking requests!
1. Chapter 1: SOS

Hi, so, time for another idea I stole from Matt. (Sorry, Matt.)

S.O.S. by ABBA

(Emi sits on a bench in the rain.)

Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find

(She looks up and reaches out a fist.)

I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind.

Whatever happened to our love (she stands up)?

I wish I understood.

It used to be so nice, it used to be so good.

(Emi stands on a cliff overlooking a forest.)

So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me, S.O.S.

The love you gave me, nothing else can save me, S.O.S.

(She strikes a pose.)

When you're gone

How can I even try to go on?

(She strikes a different pose.)

When you're gone

Though I try, how can I carry on?

(Thunder stands with his arms crossed against his chest.)

You seem so far away, though you are standing near

You made me feel alive, but something died I fear

(He stands up and strikes a pose.)

I really tried to make it out,

I wish I understood.

What happened to our love, it used to be so good.

(Thunder and Emi stand back to back, hands clutched over their hearts.)

So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me, S.O.S.

The love you gave me, nothing else can save me, S.O.S.

(They grab hands.)

When you're gone

How can I even try to go on?

(Emi wrenches free and runs away.)

When you're gone

Though I try, how can I carry on?

(Instrumental: Emi plays the piano. At the end of instrumental, Thunder and Emi dance slowly.)

So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me, S.O.S.

The love you gave me, nothing else can save me, S.O.S.

(Thunder strikes a dramatic pose.)

When you're gone

How can I even try to go on?

(Emi strikes a dramatic pose.)

When you're gone

Though I try, how can I carry on?

(Thunder and Emi begin an intense dance.)

When you're gone

How can I even try to go on?

When you're gone

Though I try, how can I carry on?

(End of song: Thunder and Emi slowly part ways.)


	2. Chapter 2: I'm a Believer

I'm A Believer by Smash Mouth

(Sarx holds a microphone.)

I thought love was only true in fairy tales

Meant for someone else but not for me,

Love was out to get me (doo doo doo-doot, doo-doot)

That's the way it seems (doo doo doo-doot, doo-doot)

Disappointment haunted all my dreams...

(Shot of Ginger.)

But then I saw her face

Now I'm a believer

Not a trace

Of doubt in my mind

I'm in love (ooooohh)

Now I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried.

(Ginger sings into the microphone.)

I thought love was more or or less a given thing

The more I gave, the less I got, oh yeah

What's the use in trying (doo doo doo-doot, doo-doot)

All you'll get is pain (doo doo doo-doot, doo-doot)

When I wanted sunshine, I got rain...

(Sarx grabs the microphone.)

But then I saw her face

Now I'm a believer

Not a trace

Of doubt in my mind

I'm in love (ooooohh)

Now I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried.

(4 bars instrumental, during which Sarx and Ginger shimmy back to back with each other.)

What's the use in trying (doo doo doo-doot, doo-doot)

All you'll get is pain (doo doo doo-doot, doo-doot)

When I wanted sunshine, I GOT RAIN...

(Sarx and Ginger both sing into the microphone.)

And then I saw her face!

Now I'm a believer!

Not a trace

Of doubt in my mind!

I'm in love (ooooohh)

Now I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried...

(A few bars of Ginger on electric guitar.)

AND THEN I SAW HER FA-ACE!

Now I'm a believer!

NOT A TRA-ACE

Of doubt in my mind!

Now I'm a believer yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeahhhh...

Now I'm a believer (saw her face)

Now I'm a believer

Not a trace

Of doubt in my mind.

I'm a believer...


	3. Chapter 3: Cups

(Emi, Renata, and Ametha are sitting at a small table, each with an upside-down plastic cup in front of her. All three are wearing dark sunglasses. Anna Kendrick's "Cups" starts playing and the girls start beating out time on their cups.)

(After a few measures of cup banging and instrumental, Renata starts singing.)

I got my ticket for the long way round  
>Two bottle whiskey for the way,<br>And I sure would like some sweet company  
>Oh, I'm leaving tomorrow. What do you say?<p>

(Renata abandons her cup and stands up. Emi and Ametha continue the rhythm.)

When I'm gone  
>When I'm gone<br>You're gonna miss me when I'm gone,  
>You're gonna miss me by my hair (she flips her hair)<br>You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
>You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.<p>

When I'm gone  
>When I'm gone<br>You're gonna miss me when I'm gone,  
>You're gonna miss me by my walk<br>You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
>You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.<p>

(Renata abandons the table and crosses the room to the window, where she gazes out wistfully.)

I got my ticket for the long way round,  
>The one with the prettiest of views.<br>It's got mountains it's got rivers,  
>It's got sights to give you shivers (she shivers),<br>But it sure would be prettier with you.

When I'm gone  
>When I'm gone<br>You're gonna miss me when I'm gone,  
>You're gonna miss me by my walk,<br>You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
>You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.<p>

When I'm gone  
>When I'm gone<br>You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
>You're gonna miss me by my hair<br>You're gonna miss me everywhere,  
>Oh you're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone.<p>

(Renata walks back to the table, where Emi and Ametha are still rhythmically tapping their cups. Emi smoothly abandons her cup, so she and Ametha start exchanging the cup.)

When I'm gone  
>When I'm gone<br>You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
>You're gonna miss me by my walk<br>You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
>You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.<p>

(Ametha picks up the cup and throws it over her shoulder.)


End file.
